eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 23 - Daenerys IV
Daenerys IV ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen folgt dem Rat von Galazza Galare und macht Hizdahr zo Loraq ein Angebot: wenn er es schafft, weitere Angriffe durch die Söhne der Harpyie zu unterbinden, wird sie ihn nach 90 Tagen heiraten. Zugleich fühlt sie sich immer stärker zu Daario Naharis hingezogen, doch die Vernunft siegt. Synopsis Daenerys empfängt Galazza Galare Galazza Galare erscheint mit einem Dutzend Weißen Grazien in der Großen Pyramide zu einem Abendessen mit Daenerys Targaryen. Während sich Missandei um die Mädchen kümmert, will Daenerys mit der Grünen Grazie unter vier Augen sein. Zwei der Geiseln der hohen Familien Meereens bedienen sie: ein kleines Mädchen namens Qezza und ein dünner Junge namens Grazhar. Beide sind eng mit der Grünen Grazie verwandt, die sich freut, sie wohlauf zu sehen. Daenerys lobt die beiden sogar, was Galazza Galare stolz macht. Daenerys berichtet, dass in der letzten Nacht drei Galeeren aus Qarth den Skahazadhan hinaufgesegelt seien, um nun den Fluss abzuriegeln. Die Männer der Mutter haben die Schiffe mit Brandpfeilen beschossen, aber sie waren im Schutz der Dunkelheit zu schnell vorbeigefahren. Die Bucht von Meereen haben die Qartheen bereits abgeriegelt, und drei Galeeren aus Neu Ghis und neuerdings auch eine Karacke aus Tolos unterstützen sie dabei. Die Tolosi haben Daenerys' Bündnisangebot mit Beleidigungen beantwortet und verlangt, dass sie die Stadt den Großen Herren zurückgeben solle. Auch Mantarys hat ihr Bündnisangebot abgewiesen, indem es die Köpfe ihrer drei Gesandten in einer Truhe zurückgeschickt hat. Auch innerhalb der Mauern sind erneut Befreite gestorben: die drei Weberinnen, denen Daenerys zu neuen Webstühlen verholfen hatte, sind in der letzten Nacht von den Söhnen der Harpyie vergewaltigt und ermordet worden.siehe: IX-Daenerys I. Galazza Galare erklärt, dass sie froh sei, dass Daenerys trotz dieser Morde den Kindern, die ihr als Geiseln dienen, nichts angetan habe. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Daenerys die Kinder lieb gewonnen hat, auch wenn Skahaz mo Kandaq am liebsten für jeden Toten unter den Messingtieren ein Kind an die Drachen verfüttern würde. Seiner Meinung nach ist es ein Zeichen von Schwäche, sie am leben zu lassen. Daenerys antwortet der Grünen Grazie, dass die Kinder nichts für die Morde könnten, und dass sie nicht so sein will wie Cleon der Metzgerkönig. Cleon ist jüngst von seinen eigenen Soldaten umgebracht worden, als er ihnen befehlen wollte, die Yunkai'i anzugreifen. Ihm folgte ein Mann auf den Thron von Astapor, der sich Cleon II. nannte, dem man aber schon nach acht Tagen die Kehle durchschnitt. Nun erheben sowohl der Mörder des zweiten Cleon als auch die Konkubine des ersten Anspruch auf den Thron, und das Volk nennt sie "König Schlitzer" und "Königin Hure". Die Anhänger der beiden bekämpfen sich in den Straßen von Astapor, während die Yunkai'i vor den Toren warten. Die Weiße Grazie rät Daenerys erneut zu einer Heirat mit einem Hochgeborenen aus der Stadt. Sie argumentiert, dass Daenerys einen Mann an ihrer Seite brauche, der ihre Bürde mit ihr teilt. Daenerys ist allerdings der Meinung, dass es niemanden gebe, der Xaro Xhoan Daxos' Flotte zurück nach Qarth vertreiben, die Belagerung von Astapor beeenden, den Hunger in Meereen und den Frieden auf ihren Straßen wiederherstellen könne. Galazza Galare hingegen erklärt, dass das Volk von Meereen Daenerys immer noch als fremde und blutrünstige Eroberin ansehen würde. Ein hochgeborener König an ihrer Seite könnte die Stadt dazu bringen, sich eher mit ihrer Herrschaft abzufinden. Sie schlägt Hizdahr zo Loraq vor, denn sein Haus sei weit edler und ruhmvoller als etwa das von Skahaz mo Kandaq. Dem Haus von Loraq entstammen Mazdhan zo Loraq, Hazrak zo Loraq und Zharaq zo Loraq, die so ruhmreich gewesen seien wie Aegon der Eroberer, Jaehaerys der Weise und Daeron der DracheEigentlich "der Junge Drache", denn "Drachen" waren die Targaryen alle.. Wenn sie Hizdahr einen Sohn schenken würde, wäre der dann Harpyie und Drache in einem, wobei Daenerys an Rhaego denken muss, ihren toten Sohn. Daenerys muss auch an die Prophezeiung Mirri Maz Duurs denken, dass sie keine Kinder mehr gebären werde, und dass sie stattdessen die Befreiten als ihre Kinder angesehen hat. Ihr kommen Tapferer Schild, Mossador und Rylona Rhee in den Sinn, die allesamt tot sind. Ihr wird bewusst, dass sie die Toten mit einer Heirat nicht wieder lebendig wird machen können, aber wenn die Heirat zukünftige Tode verhindern könnte, fühlt sich Daenerys dazu verpflichtet, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Daenerys fürchtet allerdings, dass sich Skahaz wegen einer Heirat mit Hizdahr womöglich von ihr abwenden könnte, aber er selbst wäre als König eine Katastrophe, da er viel zu jähzornig und nachtragend ist. Die Grüne Grazie merkt, dass Daenerys eine Heirat ernsthaft in Erwägung zieht und schlägt vor, Hizdahr zo Loraq herbeizuholen, denn er sei bereits im Thronsaal und warte. Sie ruft nach Ser Barristan Selmy und trägt ihm auf, Hizdahr zu holen. Als Hizdahr erscheint, verabschiedet sich Galazza Galare und sagt, sie werde dafür beten, dass Daenerys eine weise Entscheidung treffe. Daenerys stellt Hizdahr zo Loraq eine Bedingung Hizdahr erscheint in einem einfachen Gewand. Er erklärt, er habe Freunde, Gold und Einfluss, was Daenerys vielleicht helfen könnte, außerdem könne er dafür sorgen, dass die Morde der Söhne der Harpyie enden würden. Er findet, dass sein Volk keinen weiteren Krieg verkraften würde, und diese Antwort gefällt Daenerys, da sie ehrlich zu sein scheint. Als sie erklärt, sie habe niemals Krieg gewollt und bspw. Yunkai verschont, obwohl sie es hätte plündern können, erklärt Hizdahr, dass Daenerys den ganzen Kontinent mit Abschaffung der Sklaverei erschüttert habe, denn auch Städte wie Qarth, Tolos, Neu-Ghis, Lys, Tyrosh und Volantis würden mit Sklaven handeln. Hizdahr schlägt vor, Friede mit Yunkai zu schließen, indem sie der Stadt wieder erlaubt, Sklaven auszubilden und zu verkaufen. Daenerys sieht ein, das da etwas Wahres dran ist. Sie fragt Hizdahr, ob er sie lieben werde, und er erwidert, dass kein Mann sie nicht begehrenswert finden könnte, dass es aber ein anderer Grund sei, warum er sie heiraten wolle: Meereen habe vor ihrer Ankunft im Sterben gelegen, weil die alten Machthaber tatenlos zugesehen hätten, wie die Stadt zugrunde ging. Durch Daenerys' Ankunft sei eine neue Zeit angebrochen, und nun bestünde die Chance, etwas Neues aufzubauen. Daenerys fordert Hizdahr auf, sie zu küssen, spürt dabei allerdings rein gar nichts, weil sie an Daario Naharis denken muss. Hizdahr erklärt, Liebe entstünde manchmal erst mit der Zeit. Daenerys erzählt, dass es in den Sieben Königslanden Sitte sei, dass die Ritter um ihre Angebeteten werben, und so fordert sie, dass Hizdahr dafür sorgen solle, dass es 90 Tage und 90 Nächte keine Morde mehr gebe. Hizdahr nimmt die Bedingung an und sagt, Reznak mo Reznak könne schon einmal mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen, dann verlässt er die Große Pyramide. Ser Barristan erzählt Daenerys von ihren Eltern Ser Barristan, der sich die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund aufgehalten hat, tritt vor, und Daenerys sieht sofort, dass er die Heirat missbilligt. Daenerys rechtfertigt sich mit der Erklärung, dass es nur ein Wahl zwischen Heirat und Krieg gebe, woraufhin Ser Barristan erwidert, dass es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit gebe, nämlich sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen. Daenerys würde diesem Rat sehr gerne folgen, aber sie sieht es als ihre Aufgabe an, zunächst Meereen zu befrieden. Sie fragt Ser Barristan, ob ihr Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen etwa aus Liebe oder nicht auch eher aus Pflichtgefühl geheiratet habe, und der Ritter muss eingestehen, dass Rhaegar Elia Martell bestenfalls sehr gemocht habe. Ihre Eltern Aerys II. Targaryen und Rhaella Targaryen hingegen seien sehr verschieden gewesen, und das Reich habe deswegen sehr gelitten. Aerys' Vater Jaehaerys II. Targaryen hatte die Heirat gewollt, und dessen Vater Aegon V. Targaryen hatte sie befohlen. Eine WaldhexeVermutlich der Geist von Hochherz. hatte Jaehaerys außerdem prophezeit, dass der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, aus ihrer Linie entspringen werde. Die Waldhexe war mit Jenne von Altsteinen an den Hof gekommen, und diese mochte die kleine verkümmerte Frau sehr gerne. Die Waldhexe hatte sogar behauptet, eins der Kinder des Waldes zu sein. Bei der Tragödie von Sommerhall war sie dann ums Leben gekommen. Daario kehrt nach Meereen zurück Daenerys ist müde, und so schickt sie Ser Barristan fort, der beim Hinausgehen aber noch erwähnt, dass Daario Naharis mit den Sturmkrähen zurückgekehrt sei. Daenerys will ihn sofort sehen, und sie schickt auch nach Irri und Jhiqui, denn sie will sich hübsch machen. Sie lässt sich ihren Hrakkar bringen, denn darin fühlt sich sich stets sicherer, obwohl sie am liebsten etwas Aufreizendes anziehen würde. Sie empfängt Daario schließlich auf der Terrasse, und sofort macht er ihr Komplimente und erklärt ihr, wie groß sein Verlangen nach ihr sei. Daenerys spürt, wie ihr sein Auftreten gefällt, versucht sich aber abzulenken, indem sie ihn danach fragt, wie seine Reise nach Lhazar war. Daario erzählt, dass die Yunkai'i die Langen Lanzen gekauft und zum Khyzai-Pass geschickt hätten, um diesen zu schließen. Er sei aber in der Nacht mit seinen Sturmkrähen über sie hergefallen und habe einige von ihnen töten können. In Lhazar musste er dann zwei seiner Feldwebel töten, weil sie die Geschenke stehlen wollten, die Daenerys ihm für die Lhazareen mitgegeben hatte. Insgesamt hat er neun Männer auf der Mission verloren, aber zwölf Lange Lanzen haben sich ihnen angeschlossen, sodass sie nun mehr Männer seien als zuvor. Die Lhazareen schicken Getreide den Skahazadhan hinab und andere Waren mit einer Karawane über den Pass. Daenerys erklärt Daario, dass die Qartheen den Fluss beherrschen und zudem den Hafen kontrollieren, sodass nicht einmal mehr die Fischer wagen, hinauszufahren. Daario drängt sie, ihre Drachen auf sie loszulassen, aber Daenerys wagt das nicht. Immer noch kommen Bauern mit Schafsknochen in die Stadt und behaupten, Drogon sei schuld an ihren Verlusten, obwohl sie den Drachen seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hat. In der Grube unter der Pyramide hat Viserion seine Kette durchgebissen, und er und Rhaegal werden immer wilder. Daenerys will nicht über die Drachen reden, also erzählt sie von Astapor und dem Krieg der Söhne der Harpyie. Daario rät ihr, sofort anzugreifen. Wenn man umzingelt sei, sei es das beste, den schwächsten Angreifer zu überrumpeln und zu fliehen, und als Daenerys fragt, wohin sie denn fliehen solle, streicht er mit einer obszönen Geste über die Frauenfiguren am Knauf seines Stiletts und seines Arakhs und sagt, sie solle in sein Bett fliehen. Daenerys erzählt ihm, dass Galazza Galare ihr rät, Hizdahr zu heiraten, über den sich Daario lustig macht. Er erklärt, er brauche keine 90 Tage, um für Frieden zu sorgen, sondern nur neun, in denen er die Köpfe all der Menschen der adeligen Familien aufhäufen würde, denn sie seien der Feind. Er schlägt vor, sie dazu unter einem Vorwand aus ihren Pyramiden zu locken, damit sie sich dort nicht verschanzen können. Obwohl ihr Verlangen nach Daario unermesslich groß ist, erinnert sich Daenerys durch seine Rede daran, was für eine Sorte Mann er ist: ein Söldner, brutal und unbeständig. Als er ihr vorwirft, durch eine Heirat mit Hizdahr zu einer nutzlosen Königin zu verkommen, wird sie wütend und wirft Daario hinaus. Dann lässt sie Ser Barristan kommen und weist ihn an, die Sturmkrähen sofort wieder ins Feld zu schicken. Sie sollen die Karawanen beschützen, die von Lhazar kommen. Ab nun soll Daario nur noch Ser Barristan Bericht erstatten und nicht mehr zu ihr durchgelassen werden. In der folgenden Nacht kann sie nicht schlafen, selbst dann nicht, nachdem sie Irri hat zu sich kommen lassen, die sie mit Zärtlichkeiten abzulenken versucht. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 23